ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Azura
'Character Profile: ' 'FIRST NAME' Azura 'Character Last Name' Hatake 'IMVU Username' Lokizgod 'Nickname (optional)' Dark Raiden *Unless you were given this name IC, we normally would give the nicknames IC* 'Age' 12 Years of age. 'Date of Birth' 07/20/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5' 1" 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' AB-. Rare Blood Type 'Occupation' Academy Student 'Scars/Tattoos:' Family Tribal Tattoo's/Scar over Left Eye 'Affiliation' Sunagakure Village 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Azura is Outgoing and ah bit of ah Romantic he is strong willed and will continue to work to acheive his goals until he feels he has completed them to the full extent of his abillitys... He is an Absoulute Book Worm always has his nose in a book that is of course when he is not training his skills as a Ninja. He can be hot headed at times and make decisons without fully thinking them through... which impares his judgment and sometimes effects his ability on the battle field. He is not the best at working with others but will do what is needed to Achive victory. 'Behaviour' Azura is Very Intelectual thanks to years of study and the fact that he always has his nose in some sort of litirature. He is Very Friendly although he does not in perticular like people. He is very Respectful twords his Elders and Friends. He tries to live up to the expectaitions of his cared ones because family and respect are what are most dear to him. He will always fight using the full content and will of his heart and mind and always brings all of his emotions with him on the battle field as what is a ninja without emotion? He is very well fit as he often works out while he studies... His strength is not so great but when it comes to Stradegy and Overcoming obstacles he outmatches many peers his age. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake clan- Sometime before Naruto's death the man known as the "Copy Cat" Ninja would make his way into the land hidden in the snow and began seeking out what his next journey would be. Soon enough he would meet a woman that would dazzle him; she was of the Uchiha Clan. As the years passed. the Hatake Clan would stay in the hidden snow village, teach each shinobi that came from the blood of Kakashi the ways of the ninja. This clan has since had a rare birth condition, where a small portion of children are born with a flawed Sharingan in their left eye. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' *'Raiton' (Lightning) 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' *Intellegance 'Weaknesses' *Strength 'Chakra colour' *Light Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' N/A 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Young Azura; Age 0-12: '' Born into a long mixed bloodline Azura Raiden Hatake had come from a long line of ninja warrior. On the night of Azura's birth his mother would not give birth to one but two sons which she would then name them "Azura Raiden Hatake" & "Aruza Ochio Hatake" Twins identical at birth except for one thing... When they opened their eyes for the first time there was somthing that set the two apart... Aruza was born with the Broken Left eye Sharingan of our Forfather Kakashi this was ah blessing to their family and as time went on and the boys grew... at age Five Azura and Aruza had Grown A Thirst for knowledge and started to show potential as they would watch as Their father practiced his ninjitsu every Morning and Evening. Their mother was a beautiful ninja whom was very skilled In'' ' >NOT FIN<'' '*Can you soon finish your profile please? Thank you* 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))